vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyankasvids
Since 2006. Anyankasvids is the username of a Youtube vidder, who has also posted her work on Vimeo. She currently is known under two usernames: Anyankasvids and defyingxmars. The person behind the creations is also known for her webdesigns, photo manipulations, customized trailers, cross-over videos and her writing in fandoms and role-play as Livia. '' http://defyingxmars.tumblr.com/'' History The very first video by Anyankasvids was created in 2006 and posted on Youtube under a different username, one which was deleted in 2007 by the website, thus forcing the editor to sign up once again, starting the voyage at new. The vidder life style began by creating videos of Callisto and/or Livia - characters from the famous television show "Xena: Warrior Princess". However, since then, years later, the fandom library has expended and she works with more than a dozen movies/television show materials in order to create new videos. Fandoms *Xena: Warrior Princess *Buffy: Vampire Slayer *Spartacus *Vampire Diaries RARELY VIDING FANDOMS: *Supernatural *True Blood *Legend of the Seeker *Game of Thrones *Camelot Characters She prefers to center her attention on only a few characters for her videos, this way providing them the attention they deserve, seeing as how her main goal is to promote characters that are not always favoured. *From Xena/Hercules: Callisto, Livia, Varia, Borias, Hope, Discord, Mavican, Waltraute, Ares, Draco. *From Spartacus: Gaius Glaber, Ilithyia Glaber, Saxa, Seppia, Mira, Chadara, Amana, Thessela, Licinia. *From Buffy/Angel: Willow!vampire, Xander!vampire, Spike Pratt, Illyria, Faith Lehane. *From Vampire Diaries: Caroline Forbes, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Katerina Petrova. *From Game of Thrones: Yara Greyjoy, Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark. Ships /and OTP's Anya have always had a liking towards couples that are nearly impossible - the kind of love that would be extraordinary yet remains impossible, thus the list of her ships is fitting to such definitions. CANON SHIPS: *From Xena/Hercules: Xena/Ares, Callisto/Ares, Livia/Ares, Hope/Ares. *From Spartacus: Gaius/Ilithyia, Varinius/Ilithyia, Saxa/Gannicus, Seppia/Seppius, Mira/Spartacus. *From Buffy/Angel: Willow!vampire/Xander!vampire, Spike/Buffy. *From Vampire Diaries: Caroline/Niklaus, Katerina/Stefan. CUSTOM SHIPS: *From Xena/Hercules: Livia/Bellerophon, Mavican/Draco. *From Spartacus: Mira/Gannicus (this almost became canon, but the writers decided to kill off Mira, even though, they spoke of pairing her with Gannicus in season final). OTP'S: *Xena/Ares. *Gaius/Ilithyia. *Buffy/Spike. *Caroline/Niklaus. Services Provided The vider offers assistance in ways of video creations, effects, photo manipulation, html/css coding and such, by answering to questions whenever they are send to her. She also takes orders for precise videos and creates them upon demand. As of late, she decided to open a "Promotion by Trailer" section, in which, after reading one's fanfiction, she would gladly create a well done trailers in order to promote the fanction. The idea appeared in the beginning of August 2013 and to this day she has about twenty orders already. A few videos: Warrior Princess. Princess Warrior is a custom made trailer promoting the show itself, created in 2010, it shows the progress made through the years of hard labor. Bleeding Heart is the most favourite Livia/Bellerophon cross-over video of the creator, applying voice overs from different shows. Viva Bianca represent Livia, as well as Adrienne Wilkinson. Craig Parker is Bellerophon (a canon from Xena), Brett Tucker is Sextus (custom), Hanna Mangan Lawrence is Gioia (custom). It was created in 2012. This is The End is the first and to this day, the only Xena/Gabrielle video created by Anya. The video itself represents the farewell given to the main characters as they fight their last battle in the show. It was created in 2012. A few videos: Vampire Slayer. Echo's In The Dark is a video created in 2012 as an order from an owner of a Buffy/Angel role-playing group, to promote the page and attract more members. Its purpose was to show the cast and explain the hard life of all the characters of the show. God Knows, They're Lonely Souls was her first attempt at making a Dean/Buffy cross-over, which is why it is only a few seconds long. It was created in 2011. You're a Monster is a cross-over video of Dean/Buffy created in 2012, telling the story of a confused and lost Buffy, afraid of own powers, and of a hunter, who fell in love with a girl, and then found out that she carried the powers of evil within her, thus pushing chaos into their relationship, forcing Dean to threaten the girl. Photo Manipulations And here is a few photo manipulations that she usually posts on tumblr. Rising from the Ground.png tumblr_mlsbw2JRvL1qamvyco1_r1_500 copy.png tumblr_m221iicOAw1qj7roko1_500 copy.png s_778 copy 2.png xssx.png y 4.png phix copy.png default.png